Kim and Jared's Story
by Like.A.Summer.Kiss
Summary: This is a Kim and Jared story. In this story Kim is Sam's Niece and she has been sent to live with Sam and Emily in La Push because her parents are too busy to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1: From LA to Forks

**Chapter 1**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Is that the last box?" James, my "so-called" father asked.

"Yeah" I replied bluntly as I stacked the last box ontop of another box inside the truck.

"Oh, i'm gonna miss you so much sweetie!" Heather, my "so-called" mother cried.

"Sure" I commented while rolling my eyes.

Heather and James, my "so-called" parents, were giving up on me, due to my 'awful behaivior' these past few years. They claimed that they couldn't deal with my supposed bad attitude and were forcing me to move from beautiful, sunny, Beverly Hills, to cold, boring, rainy La Push. At least that's how the place had been described online, well except for the boring part.

La Push, Washington. That's where my Uncle Sam, Heather's brother, and his wife Emily lived. I had met Uncle Sam about two times in my entire life, once when I was five, and then just a couple years of ago when I was thirteen, he was pretty cool, and he was kind of hot too. Not that I think of him in that way, ew! that would be gross. I just think that he's a handsom man. He only came to visit _us_, never the other way around, so this would be my first time going to La Push.

"Alright, we better get moving before you miss your flight" James said while tying the ropes down on the boxes in the back of the truck.

"I'm going to miss you so much honey!" Heather cried, forcefully pulling me into a tight hug. I let her hug me for about two seconds before peeling her arms off of me. "I love you!" she cried.

I stepped back, away from her, and glared. If she loved me so damn much then she wouldn't be giving up on me and sending me away.

"Goodbye Heather" I replied bluntly, still glaring at her. I turned away from her and began making my way toward the truck. I climbed in once I reached the passengers side, never turning back to look at the crying woman who stood infront of, one of many, Beverly Hills mansions.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accompany you and your father on your drive to the airport this morning, I have a huge meeting that i have to attend" Is what Heather had earlier stated.

So it was just me and James on a thirty minute drive to the airport.

"Alright, here we go" James said, as he drove out of the driveway and onto the road.

Heather's lame excuse for not coming to drop me off at the airport today was one of the reasons why I acted the way that I did. You see, both of my parents were workaholics. I was suprised that James had offered to take two hours off this morning just to help me pack the car and take me to the airport. He was probably just really excited about me leaving.

"I'm gonna miss you kid" James said, extending his arms for a hug.

All of my belongings were already aboard the plane, my flight would leave in about 10 minutes from now.

"Sure" I said, extending one hand his way, refusing to hug him.

Jamed nodded and shook my hand.

"I love you Kim" James said, letting go of my hand.

"Bye" I said.

I saw a tear roll down his cheek before I turned and made my way towards the stairs of the airplane.

I took my seat in firt class, plugged my ears with my earphones and turned my ipod on.

_Hopefully this place won't be as bad as i think._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Emily and the Guys

**Chapter 2**

**_La Push: _****_A small coastal Indian town at the mouth of the Quileute River. _****_Slightly north & west of Forks Washington._**

"Hah, I'm definitely not in Beverly Hills anymore" I silently muttered to myself.

Sitting in my Uncle's truck driving to my new home, I could tell that La Push was definitely a family oriented place. Maybe I would like this place, I always loved the idea of actually having a family, haha, not like the piece of crap family that I had back home, but a real family. Hey, it never hurt to dream.

I rolled my window down all the way, the cold winter air hit my warm face, making me shiver. I inahled deeply, trying to capture the scent of the forest. I absolutely loved the smell of the forest. The strong, fresh, sort of wet smell was enchanting.

But not even for the great scent of the forest, the nice family oriented town would never be a choice of mine to live in. My life was based around Beverly Hills, that's where my friends were, my softball team, my soccer team, they were my true family, but my 'real' crappy family (no pun intended), decided to give up on me and shipped me off to Washington, probably hoping for a refund or even an exchange.

"We're here" Uncle Sam said tearing me away from my thoughts.

He pulled into the driveway of a cute two story house

"Finally" I huffed. I rolled my window up before he turned off the car. I jumped out of the truck and was about to start grabbing boxes until my Uncle stopped me.

"Me and the guys will carry them in" He said, referring to the boxes that sat in the back of his four door truck.

"Um, ok, thanks" I said, shrugging.

I followed him to the tall, red door. He unlocked it with his keys and lead me inside. We walked through a little hallway. The creamy brown painted walls were covered with picture frames. The biggest frame contained a picture of a short, beautiful woman, with a half scarred face, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, standing next to my Uncle Sam. I was guessing that the woman in the picture was Uncle Sam's wife Emily, my Aunt Emily.

The small hallway lead us through to the living room. The walls were plastered in a light maroon colored paint. three black leather couches (a la-z boy chair, the love seat, and the three seater couch) sat on the brown, wooden floor. A cute, black coffee table sat in the center of the room, and a black 60 inch plasma TV hung against the wall.

More picture frames decorated the walls of the livingroom, making it look beautiful.

As soon as i had entered the living room I noticed five heads poking out on top of the couches. A movie was playing, by the looks of it it was 'The Town'.

"Guys, this is my niece Kim" My Uncle introduced, in his deep, rough voice.

Only a couple of them turned their heads, the others too engulfed in the movie.

"Kim that's Paul" He said pointing to the one sitting on the la-z boy couch, the guy turned around for a second and nodded his head toward me.

"Sup" He greeted in a deep, rough voice, just like my Uncle's.

"That's Jared" Uncle Sam said, now pointing to the guy sitting on the love seat couch.

The boy just nodded his head, not making an attempt to face me.

"That's Quil" My Uncle said pointing to the guy sitting next to Jared on the love seat.

"Hello" He said turning his head and smiling at me before turning back around to watch the movie.

"And those two are Embry and Jacob" My Uncle said pointing to the two guys sitting on the three seater couch.

"Hey" They both said turning for a brief second.

I just stood there awkwardly next to my Uncle Sam.

"Ok, let me just introduce you to Emily and then i'll show you your room" He said, leading me towards the kitchen.

It was huge, a table that looked to sit about ten people sat on the dark brown wooden floors. The walls were painted a light yellow color. An island bar sat in between the dining table and the side of the kitchen where all of the appliances were placed.

"Kim this is my beautiful wife Emily" He said as he walked toward the short, beautiful woman with the scarred face that was on the wedding picture in the entrance.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hi Kim" She turned towards me and greeted, I noticed the big bump bulging from her stomach. She was pregnant.

She took a step toward me and stuck her hand out, I shook it.

"Finally I get to meet my Niece" She said happily. "I would hug you but this little girl is in the way" she said rubbing her pregnant belly and smiling.

I smiled back.

"Aw, how many months pregnant are you?" I asked.

"Six long months" She smiled.

"Aw i'm gonna have a cousin!" I said happily.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Mmmm, when is dinner gonna be ready? i'm starving" Uncle Sam asked as he pulled Aunt Emily into a hug and rubbed her belly, he kissed her stomach up to her face making her giggle.

"I love you" Uncle Sam said as he placed one final kiss on her lips.

Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily seemed like a very cute and happy couple.

"I love you too and dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, so hurry up and help my niece get settled in" she said before he slapped her on her ass.

"Alright" He said laughing.

He finally led me upstairs to my room. A bed was already set up in the middle of the room, it was nice and big. A flat screen tv that looked to be 40 inches was hanging up against the wall infront of my bed. A thin, black computer desk sat on the left side of my room with a big black, leather, comfy looking chair, a maroon colored Apple laptop was placed ontop of the desk.

"This is it" Uncle Sam said. "I hope you like it"

"It's perfect actually" I smiled.

"Cool" he smiled. "So the guys and I will bring up your stuff and then maybe after dinner you can start unpacking" he said.

I agreed and headed back downstairs with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Jared Imprints

**Ok so i made some changes to the chapter guys, i felt that the way it was written before was really suckish and i felt bad so i kind of re-wrote it:) i hope you guys like it better this way:). Oh and if you guys haven't noticed, i made changes to chapters 1 and 2 aswell. I will start writing chapter 4 now. I don't know if it will be up by tonight or tomorrow moning yet, we'll see. Oh and i know i was gone for a while hopefully it won't happen again, sorry about that. enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3**

I decided to watch the movie that the guys were watching in the livingroom while they placed my things upstairs. There was only like 5 boxes so i was sure that they didn't need my help.

I sat down on the three seater couch, since nobody was sitting there and started watching the movie. There was these guys dressed up as nuns with the masks and everything, robbing a money truck. The whole scene was pretty badass.

"Aw man, see we missed the nun part!" The one named Embry said as he came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Just rewind it dumbass" Paul said as he layed back down on the la-z boy chair.

"Mind if we rewind it?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to me.

"No, go ahead" I answered. I felt awkward being surrounded by all of these huge and pretty hot guys.

Jared and Quil came last. They sat on the love seat couch as Jocob rewinded the movie.

"So where are you from again?" Embry asked while looking at me. I could tell that he was only trying to make small talk with me.

Again? i was pretty sure that i didn't tell them where i was from yet. Oh, right, Uncle Sam probably told them.

I cleared my throat before i answered. "I'm from LA" I said. "In California" I clarified.

"Oh yeahh, aw i bet you miss the sun huh?" Embry asked.

The sun. Ofcourse i miss the sun, i'm used to going out and getting tanned at the beach, but now with this rain i doubt that i will be able to do any of that.

"Yeah" I answered with a small smile. Atleast he was trying to talk to me.

Jacob hit play and we went back to watching the movie.

"_That_" Quil said exaggerating the word "Was a really good movie" he finished.

The movie was over and there was nothing interesting to watch on the tv so Jacob turned it off.

"Now what?" Jacob asked.

"Is the food ready yet?" Paul yelled out to Emily who was in the kitchen with my Uncle Sam.

"No" Emily yelled back. "About twenty more minutes" she said.

"Damn" Paul said. "I'm hungry.."

"That's nothing new" Jared, the hottest of them all, said rolling his eyes.

I wonder how these guys were so fit. Do all guys in La Push look this way? That's the only thing that i was missing in LA, hot guys to stare at haha. I mean don't get me wrong, there are hot guys in LA but nothing compared to these guys here.

"Shut up" Paul said to Jared giving him an annoyed look.

Quil laughed. "Well it's true dude, you do eat a lot" he said. Paul glared at him and then turned to look at me.

"Anyways.. Kim" Paul said. "What do you do for fun?"

"Um, i don't know" I said shrugging. "I like to play sports" I said.

"What do you like to play?" Jacob asked.

"I play soccer, basketball, and softball" I said.

"You don't look like you play sports" Jared said. "You any good?" he asked turning his head to look at me.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What does a girl who plays sports usually look like? This kid definitely just got on my bad side.

"Well i **_was _**captain of the softball and soccer team at my school" I said in a bitchy tone.

As soon as his eyes reached mine the look on his face changed, he had a look of adoration. His intense stare on me was creeping me the hell out. It seemed like he had just fallen inlove with me or something. Love at first sight? haha nah, there is no way that a jerk like him, tall, hot, and beautiful? if you can call a guy beautiful, would ever be attracted to a girl like me..

"Shit" Paul and Quil both cursed.

They looked at me and then at Jared. "Ok Jacob, Embry. stay here" Quil ordered.

"C'mon on man" Paul said pulling on Jared's arm.

Jared kept staring at me as Paul and Quil dragged him out of the room.

"Let go of me!" Jared shouted, he began to shake violently.

"Sam!" Paul shouted as soon as they were out of the livingroom.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"I think that Jared just.." Jacob started to say something but then stopped. "Wait here Embry, i'll be back" He said as he walked out of the room.

"Um, i'm sure it's nothing too serious" Embry said shrugging.

Suddenly I heard a howl in the distance, it sounded like a wolf.

"Oh my gosh what was that?" I asked looking at Embry.

"A wolf?" Embry laughed as if it were the normalest thing.

"Everybody get inside!" I heard Uncle Sam shout. The way that he sounded scared the hell out of me.

Embry looked at me and shrugged.

Paul, Jacob, and Quil came back inside the living room and sat down. They all stared at me.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why was Jared staring at me like that?"

"Dinner's ready!" Aunt Emily called out. Everybody got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Ok, fine ignore me" I said as i followed them toward the kitchen.


End file.
